


i like it when you call me big papa

by canadino



Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's basically as bad as it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i like it when you call me big papa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ataraxia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxia/gifts).



> For lexi for her birthday, I guess.

So it's not like they haven't had sex before, so Nagisa already knows how Makoto awkwardly fumbles through foreplay, struggling slightly extracting his clothes every time in a way that Nagisa finds consistently endearing. Makoto is always nervous, so Nagisa coddles him through the process, running his fingers through Makoto's hair and sighing happily when Makoto finds a nice spot along his neck. Usually around the time the dick goes into the butt, Makoto is confident enough to plunge in, but today he stops.

"Um," he mumbles.

"Yes?" Nagisa asks, rolling his hips against Makoto's crotch as a reminder. He's on his back, pillows shoved under his waist, and he had no patience for sweet talk. "What is it?"

"It's a weird request...promise you won't think I'm weird..."

"Um, no," Nagisa says. "But if you don't hurry up and  _do_ me already, I will."

"Can I call you 'daddy' while I'm....um... _doing_ you?"

"Uh," Nagisa says. "Uh, sure? Can you stick it in me now or what?"

So Makoto does, and he groans all the same even though Nagisa has spent a while preparing himself even before the date and Makoto had spent at least ten minutes prior fucking him with his fingers, but hell, the burn feels  _fantastic_. He's almost forgotten the whole weird request thing when Makoto breathes, "How is it, daddy?"

It's a strange thing to Nagisa's ears and it rocks him off course for a second, almost becoming something of a dead lay for a split second before twisting his hips with a slow smile. "It feels wonderful, boy." Makoto lets out an almost enticing keen and continues thrusting and it feels great, but now he's thinking about the whole daddy thing and Nagisa is a sly boy, he knows he can make it more interesting.

"Tell you what," Nagisa proposes. "Slide out of me for a second and get on your back."

Makoto obliges, but only with a befuddled expression on his face, settling himself against the headboard with the pillows behind his back, and Nagisa straddles him slowly, methodically. "Do you want to put it inside me?" Nagisa teases, reaching out to trace Makoto's jaw with a seductress's touch. "Do you want to be inside me right now?" He situates himself right above Makoto's dick, just enough for Makoto's muscle memory to remember how he'd felt moments before in Nagisa, and Makoto shutters.

"Yes," he mostly whimpers. "Yes, I do."

"Then beg me for it."

Makoto looks confused, then wide-eyed when he understands. "You," he begins, then can only gape wordlessly. 

"Come on," Nagisa urges. "Don't you want it already?"

"P-please," Makoto whispers. "Please, daddy."

"Please what?"

"Please...sit on my dick and ride me, daddy. P-please."

Nagisa's smile spreads slow across his face and he places his hands on Makoto's broad shoulders to settle himself down. "That's more like it," he murmurs, then sinks down. 


End file.
